Sickle's Dark Side
by Lord Zidane
Summary: Lord Sickle, the one that was always known for standing up for her friends and trying to help anypony the best she can. But, Sometimes, ignorance can be bliss. Shining, Sickle's adopted daughter goes into the room that Sickle had always been forbidding them. What is behind this door? Maybe you don't ever want to find out...


**NOTE:** This isn't appropriate for all ages. This is a Creepypasta. Proceed only if you're sure you can take it.

It was late in the afternoon as Sickle walked along with Shining, who was eagerly waiting this event for the past couple of days. Shining was a rather clueless mare. She was actually proud of this. Her cluelessness had found out many secrets what took the others a long time. She also had some rather unique logic that she kept hidden, being able to randomly solve a problem before even seeing it. She was beside Sickle, who had adopted her and took care of her, no matter how badly Shining misbehaved. Shining had bright yellow fur, with a nice, sleek, pink mane and tail. She also had a nice bow in her tail, which she would explode if it was touched by anypony that wasn't Sickle. Walking with her was her adopted mother, Sickle. Sickle looked a lot like raindrops, but, had white zebra stripes through her fur and had some really bad issues with getting angry.

Today was the day where the cutie mark crusaders were going to come over for a slumber party. Shining had been so happy about this that she had even made sure to organize everything in the house that she was allowed to touch. She watched as Sickle flew up to a large sigh they had put up that read 'Welcome, Cutie Mark Crusaders!' The yellow filly hugged Sickle as she landed. "Thanks, Sickle!" Shining smiled as she looked at the clock again. "How much longer? This is taking FOREVER!" She sighed in misery.

Sickle giggled and pet her daughter. "Calm down, Shining, they'll be arriving in about 15 minutes." She informed and looked around. "So, what else have you been preparing, Shining? I'd be happy to help you set more stuff up."

Shining put a innocent smile on her face, hiding her evil plans. "How about some potions?" She giggled, knowing that Sickle had already hidden all of her potions from her, due to the fact of how evil the effects of said potions were. The mare looked down to Shining and shook her head. "I knew the answer." She giggled and walked into the kitchen. "May I make the snacks for them?"

The mother shrugged. "I thought you and the cutie mark crusaders were going to bake the snacks to see if you had your cutie marks in cooking, right?" She reminded the filly.

"Oh, yeah. I bet they can't cook, though." She teased as she impatiently waited for her friends to arrive. She hadn't really thought of many activities for them to do, but figured she wouldn't need to. She made the room exciting by just being there, really. This was mostly because of how much trouble she caused. Shining ignored this fact and smiled away most of her troubles. She had an amazing sense of protection when others were threatening her family or friends.

Sickle watched as Shining was making sure everything was set up. She giggled. Her little filly was trying her hardest to make everything perfect. The door made a loud knocking noise and the knocks started forming into some sort of theme. The filly gasped and ran over to the door. "They're here!" She cheered and ran straight for the door. "Mommy, they're here!" She repeated and swung the front door open.

There they stood! The cutie mark crusaders, all three of them charged in and started hopping around, singing the cutie mark crusaders theme song. Shining closed the door and started hopping along with them, feeling so relieved that the long wait was finally over. Sickle smiled at the sight of Shining being so happy and accepted at her place. The Gala was tonight, but Sickle had sacrificed her chance to go to set up this little get-together. She had done the sacrifice in secret so that Shining didn't realize it, cause she knew Shining would constantly object to such an idea. All her friends had left to the Gala, though. With Florence wanting to go really badly with Briska and Shade, and Spice being asked out to go with Bray, Sickle was left alone with the fillies.

Sweetie Belle was the first to notice the giant sign that they had put up. She nudged the other two and pointed up at it.

Applebloom smiled at the sign. "Ain't that mighty kind of them! I didn't think Shining was so interested in us comin' ovah!" She cheered as Scootaloo shrugged it off. "Scootaloo, what's tha matter?"

Scootaloo gave a cocky smile to Applebloom. "Cause duh! We're so special that Sickle had to set us up with a special sign and everything!" She over exaggerated.

Sickle smirked and nodded. "Yup," She played along. "That's totally the reason why!"

Sweetie Belle spotted the papers on the bed and walked over to them. "Yay! I love drawing." She cheered as the other fillies watched. Shining made her way over and looked under the bed. Her drawings were still there and she pulled them out. Making sure the others weren't watching, she started looking through them. The first one was of Shining and her big sister, Florence. She smiled as she moved on to the next one, which was Sickle and Mike getting married. She had teased them multiple times about this, which always ended up putting herself in the corner. The third one was something that she had some wish for. It was of Sickle in a wonder bolts outfit. She looked over to her care giver and started to ponder about asking her to try out, just real quick.

She looked over her shoulder as Applebloom drew Applejack, Sweetie Belle drew Rarity, and Scootaloo drew herself in a wonder bolts outfit. She snuck over to Sickle, who was looking out the window, seemingly lost in thought. "Sickle?" She asked, getting the mare's attention. "Why don't you try out for the wonder bolts?"

Sickle's face turned red. "It's something I've thought of, yes. But, I'm not sure if I'd-"

"Why are you blushing?" Shining interrupted.

The zebra-ish mare turned to hide her face. "Just some issues I had back in wing school." She admitted. "Like I was saying, I've thought about it, yes. I'm not sure If I'd ever qualify, though."

"Come on, Sickle, you can do anything if you set your mind to it, right?" Shining giggled and decided to add a tease in there. "Especially with Mike around."

Sickle felt her face brighten more. "Shining, this isn't the time for that talk, please. You have friends over, go talk with them."

"But, Sickle…"

"Shining, now." She demanded.

"O-okay." Shining surrendered and walked back over to the group of Cutie Mark Crusaders. They were just finishing their drawings as she sat back down, picked up a paper, and started to doodle.

Scootaloo looked at her sheet in disappointment. "How many stripes are at the hooves of a wonder bolt suit?" She asked as she refused to draw until she knew.

Applebloom shrugged. "Never got ta see one…" She admitted.

Sweetie Belle took a random guess. "There's four, I believe." She smiled and gave an innocent look.

Sickle sighed from afar and said loudly. "One stripe per hoof. Also, don't forget that the suit has holes for the wings." She informed.

Scoots looked down at the paper. "Oh…" She sighed in irritation and crumbled the paper up. "Time to start again." She told them and started to draw herself again.

Shining gave a stern look at Sickle and started to draw her. "Sickle… I will find out more about you." She whispered and doodled as quickly as she could.

Sweetie Belle started to get up. "Ugh… I'm getting hungry. Let's go make some snacks!" Scootaloo and Applebloom both smiled at the idea while Shining turned her attention to the Hallway that Sickle's room was at. Across Sickle's room was that mysterious door… She was never allowed into it, no matter how hard she begged. The three crusaders ran to the kitchen, but Shining walked back to Sickle.

"Sickle?" She asked again. This was her main way of getting her mother's attention.

"Hm? What's wrong?" Sickle asked, feeling alittle worried.

Shining was worried about asking this question. She had seen it in Sickle's diary once, when Sickle was writing. "Who's Rezzed?" She asked with a goofy smile.

Shining felt hesitant as she saw Sickle's mood start to swing. "How do you know that name?" She asked with a rather made sounding voice. "HOW?"

"Uh…" Shining hesitated. "I read it, by accident…"

Sickle calmed herself quickly. "Just the stallion that had taken me to my first prom, why?"

"Just wondering." Shining smiled and poked again. "What happened to him?" She continued.

Sickle felt like putting her hoof through the wall. "I…" She hesitated. "Don't know."

Shining felt like asking another question, but felt herself be suddenly pulled into the kitchen. Scootaloo smiled and whispered. "Leave her be, she seems down." She ordered silently. Shining nodded, not wanting to listen.

Sweetie Belle was making sandwich's rather quickly, and Applebloom was putting the jelly halves with the Peanut butter halves. "Come on, gals!" Applebloom called. "Come an help!" She suggested and Scootaloo jumper into action as Shining walked over and started putting them together, aswell. "Now than, all we halfta do is put tha jelly with tha butter!" Applebloom instructed as Shining nodded and started to put the halves together. Scootaloo picked up a half and put it onto Shining.

"Sorry, you seemed like you were jelly." Scoots picked and started to flee to the other side of the room. Shining gave him a suspicious look and started tossing halves at Scootaloo, who ate one. "Yummy!" She cried out and hid again.

Sweetie Belle giggled. "Cutie Mark Crusaders, Food fighters!" She called and immediately was hit by a peanut butter half from Applebloom. "Oh… It's on!" She cheered and the kitchen had suddenly became a war zone. The four fillies started to run and bounce around the room, totally wrecking it. They weren't thinking about the room they were in as they bounced, tossed, and launched halves everywhere! With so much chaos roaming around the kitchen, Sweetie Belle decided to go ahead and eat one real fast, to solve her hunger issue.

Shining looked out the door really fast to check where Sickle was. Sickle was writing peacefully in her diary, which Shining pondered about, worried… She turned around to the fellow fillies and sighed. "We need to clean up." She announced. "Sickle will be mad." Scootaloo wanted to make her famous line about blaming Shining, but felt not to. Instead, She grabbed a mop and put it into the sink. Sweetie Belle got out scrubber.

Applebloom picked up a broom and dustpan. "I suppose… cleaners works, too…" She hesitated and started to help clean up the place. They were working hard and got most of it done within little time, which they were happy about.

Sickle walked right in and looked around as they hid the tools back to their spots. "Hey, Sickle." Scoots casually smiled. "That was a good meal." She giggled as she remembered eating the one Shining threw at her. Sickle raised an eyebrow and giggled.

Shining watched the movements of Sickle and started to feel some sort of force driving through the mother. What was it? There was something she could feel…

Sickle started to walk over to the door again and smiled to the fillies. "It's time to go to sleep, you all have a big day of crusading, tomorrow." She announced as All of the fillies sighed. "Sorry…" She added.

Shining had other plans, though. She wasn't going to give up an opportunity, tonight. Sickle usually had some way to protect the door at night, but, now… Spice was gone and so was the others. Mike had duty of watching the Gala, and she figured that Sickle thought the crusaders would be preoccupying her, keeping her from the door. _No. _Shining smiled. I'm going to get into that room, _TONIGHT_. She demanded to herself. She was tired of never knowing her mother's true face. "Yes, Sickle." She obeyed and snatched Applebloom and dragged her to the room. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo followed the other two to Shining's room that was down the hall.

_Shining? Behaving? _Scootaloo thought to herself. _Huh, can't fool me! I know she's up to something… Something without me? No way. _She smirked and decided that she was going to have to fake going to sleep in order to catch Shining in the act. Scootaloo knew that when Shining was behaving, it was because she was up to something big. It was like the calm before the storm.

They walked into Shining's bedroom, which was clean and unique, like the rest of the house. Sweetie Belle took time to explore the room while Applebloom got out the sleeping bags. "This is gunna be fun!" Applebloom cheered as Sweetie Belle looked through Shining's wardrobe. "How about we do some late night crusadin'?" She suggested.

"Nah." Shining and Scootaloo refused at the same time. Sweetie Belle looked to Applebloom, who just shrugged in confusion.

Sweetie Belle gave them an odd look. "Why not? Don't you want your cutie marks?" She asked with a worried look on her face. "Don't tell us you two are already tired!" She cried out in disappointment.

Scootaloo faked a sigh and started to put on her bothered look. "I know… We just got here a while ago, too. Why am I so tired?" She lied and watched as Shining organized her wardrobe again. "Besides, I'm sure Sickle would find us and put us all in corners." She explained.

Applebloom nodded. "I suppose your right…" She agreed. "Besides, Sweetie Belle, the faster we get to sleep, the sooner we wake up!" She announced. Sweetie Belle smiled at the thought as Shining smiled about her plan going into effect.

Shining watched as they all got into their sleeping bags, going to sleep for the night. She realized that she was going to have to wait longer to make sure that they were asleep. She lied down on her bed and started to start at the ceiling, wishing she could skip into the future a little. She knew time travel spells were insanely difficult, though, so she stopped fooling herself. _I finally get to see what's in that secret room! I bet it's either treasure, or something super special!_ She cheered inside her head. _Maybe it's the map to her home castle. Hmm, why haven't we gone there before? Surely it'd be fun to be back at that place for Sickle. Speaking of which… If Zidane and Sickle are here… who's watching the castle, anyways?_ The thoughts were going in and out really quickly, making the filly even more eager to go into the room, already.

Scootaloo was plotting her own plans, aswell, knowing that Shining was going to go somewhere. She wasn't tired at all, just wanted to get her two friends to sleep faster so she could follow the bright yellow filly. Scoots had started to put a low, fake snoring sound up to fake-out Shining. Now she just had to wait for Applebloom and Sweetie Belle to go to sleep. They both stayed awake for a long while, waiting for the others to go to sleep, so they could execute their plans.

Sickle, however, was feeling as tired as could be. It had been a rough and hard day for her. She had been out around Canterlot with Potato and Derpy. They had spent the day preparing for the Gala, which Sickle never went to, anyways. She really did want to go, especially when Mike asked her to go with him, but she wanted to make sure Shining had a chance to have her sleepover with the Cutie Mark Crusaders. She sighed at the thought of all her friends having a marvelous time at the gala without her. The thoughts and worries were consuming her as she thought of all the possibilities of stuff that could go wrong, such as Potato being alone and bored, Mike dancing with some other mare, or none of them realizing she was gone. Surely, though, they missed her. And there was no way Mike would betray her, right? She started to pout at the thoughts. Heck… even the wonderbolts were in it. How could she be missing this? Oh, right… the fillies. This was their only chance, too. Since the elements of harmony were going to be there, too. That way the fillies could be picked up after the weekend. She slammed her hoof silently in frustration. "Missing the damn Gala, how could I?" She growled to herself. She had bought a perfectly good dress for the occasion, too! She felt like such an idiot. She was glad that she missed the Gala now, nopony would want to be seen with her. Heck, she didn't think Mike would actually want to go with her, anyways.

Sickle sighed and walked into her room. She looked out the window to the Canterlot castle, which was glowing and obviously going greatly. She started to ponder about just putting her dress on and flying right to the place, enjoying the Gala. She knew it had started, yes, but not very long ago. Maybe she could go hang out with her friends and leave early? She smiled and walked over to the wardrobe and opened it. She stopped and thought about how Derpy would lecture her for leaving the fillies alone. The frustration started building up and she slammed the wardrobe back shut and walked over to the bed. She felt a tear drop slide down her cheek as she lied down to weep in pity. They were missing her… She thought. Mike was probably stuck on boring guard duty, Potato probably was alone, being miserable, and Derpy was probably trying to find something to do. She walked over and growled. "I don't care if I get lectured." She admitted. "I'm going and that's FINAL."

With that, she put the dress on and made her mane and tail into perfection and flew right out the window, heading for the Gala, where she wanted to be.

After a long silence in the bedroom, Shining stood up and walked over to the door, just as she planned, the others were asleep. She snuck out into the main room and looked to the bed. "Oh, good." She sighed in relief. "Sickle must have gone to her room to sleep." She snuck down to the other hallway and peeked down it.

There was a sliver like feeling going around her shoulder. She halted and felt fear entangle her, steal her breath, and put her into a sitting state.

Shining hesitated. "S-Sickle? That's you right?" She felt like hiding now, either way, she was probably a goner. She waited for a yell of some sort to scare her, or atleast, she was hoping.

"Nope, it's just me." Came a familiar voice. Shining's fear faded with disappointment and anger. She turned around with the most heart stopping, serious expression. Scootaloo backed up. "W-what?" She hesitated. "I knew you were up to something."

"You weren't supposed to get involved!" Shining snapped back at the fellow filly. "Oh, well… Just don't wake the others, okay?" She pleaded.

Scootaloo nodded. "Wasn't going to. Anyways, what are you planning?"

Shining looked around and whispered real silently. "The secret room that we're not supposed to go in."

Scootaloo felt like jumping with joy, but, avoided it. "OOH! Sounds like fun!" She smiled. "I've been wanting to go in there so much!"

Shining walked down the hallway as quietly as possible and looked up at the door. The door was the same as always. It had that large red sign with the words: DO NOT ENTER, on it. She checked to see if the door was locked or anything. _Phew, no locks._ Shining thought, as she was about to open the door.

"Wait…" Scootaloo stopped her. "Isn't there a trap on the other side of this door?" She asked with a worried tone, doubting that this was a good idea.

Shining nodded. "Spice says that the trap is broken right now, Briska's supposed to come fix it tomorrow." She informed and went ahead and opened the door. As Shining knew, no traps went off and the room behind it looked like a dungeon… The walls were creepy, slimy like goop and it was one extremely long hallway from what they could see.

Shining started walking in and felt the shear coldness that the long hallway was giving off. She felt that death would be stroking her mane at any moment. The vibe of cold and lifeless hatred was filling the hallway, and every step was making it darker for them…

Scootaloo felt like her life was starting to be threatened. Maybe there WAS a good reason she didn't want them down here? "Shining… I-I want to go back…" She begged, starting to regret it.

The clueless filly shook her head. "No way… I'm not backing down. I've been trying to get in here for a long time." She admitted. "I just haven't been able to get around Spice, Sickle, and all the other obstacles that have been in my way. Oh, so please don't be one, Scoots." She ordered and continued forward.

Although she knew it wasn't smart to act brave, she ran ahead and stopped beside Shining. "Okay… I'm with you…" She nervously stated and felt a cold vibe go through her fur.

They continued down the long hallway and Shining was ignoring her feelings to run back and hide in her room, they were set on moving through this place, at any cost. She had to know what was down here, and she wasn't going to let anypony stop her, not today. Besides, this might be her only chance, right? She had never felt so brave before, walking into such a creepy place. Maybe the fact that Scootaloo was right beside her was keeping her courage up? Even so, she didn't worry about it and kept walking.

Scootaloo was thinking of getting something to help light up the path, or atleast better help them see. She wasn't very sure of what could help them, but, it would be better than just running in unprepared… Which they had already done. She pondered about leaving and coming back, but she'd have to convince Shining, which seemed nearly impossible this far in. She wanted to see more, anyways.

The two fillies came into a large empty room, which seemed to have 3 pathways… one to the left, one to the right, and one straight ahead. Shining looked around as Scootaloo noticed that the room was lighten up by torches. She looked for an empty torch, or something she could light on fire…

None, of course. Scootaloo shrugged and went ahead to take one of the wall, hesitated, and snatched it. With some source of light now, Scootaloo followed Shining closely and noticed that she was marking the floor with some hoof scrapes. "What's that for?" She asked, looking around to make sure they were alone.

"Oh, I'm making sure we know which path is the way out, that way we can explore without worry of getting lost." She explained. "Oh, I think we should go down the front tunnel first, by the way." She suggested and pointed to the frontward tunnel. "That's where the secret is usually held."

Scootaloo looked somewhat hesitant. "Yeah, good idea." She agreed and they both started to head down the dark tunnel. "I just hope these aren't as long as the first one was." She admitted. "Oh, and do you think anyth-"

Before she could finish, there was a loud, ear piercing cry of pain and rattling from the other end of the tunnel. They weren't alone. They both froze, scared to see what was down there…


End file.
